


Comfort in Your Arms

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [86]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>okay i have a prompt for you. so what about mickey crying about something and he doesn't think ian is in the house but he is and ian comforts him?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in Your Arms

It wasn't something that happened often, it certainly wasn't something Ian had seen before. That's why he was so surprised to come home to find Mickey sitting on the bed with his back to the door, trying to quickly hide the fact that his eyes were red from tears.

"Shit..." Ian whispered to himself. "Mick, are you okay?"

Mickey sniffed a little and shook his head with a heavy exhale, "Fine, I'm fine just... just go and do whatever you we're doing."

"You're not fine Mick, what's wrong? You don't have to hide from me," Ian walked over to sit by Mickey on the edge of the bed but Mickey turned his face away. "Hey..."

Ian cupped Mickey's cheek, gently urging him to look him in the eye. When he finally gave in to Ian's careful touch he brought his hand around to cradle Ian's arm as he looked up at him under his wet eyelashes.

"What's wrong Mick?" he whispered.

"Didn't think you we're home..." he mumbled.

Well I am, so why are you-"

"Don't," Mickey begged. "Don't say it."

"Mick, I don't care, I just want to know what's wrong, can I help?"

Mickey shook his head, "Nahh, s'nothing. Just everything... you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Ian cooed, leaning in to kiss Mickey's salty lips only slightly, his thumb wiping away a stray tear. "You don't have to hide it you know, I'm here."

"I don't do this all the time y'know," he sniffed. "I don't sit around and fucking cry about how shitty my life is like a fuckin' girl."

"Whoever told you that only girls cry is a fucking piece of shit," Ian said with a small smile, and Mickey chuckled a little because both of them knew who it was that taught Mickey what it means to be a man.

He was only just starting to realise that it was okay to feel something different than what he had been taught.

"Tell me about it," he said, resting his forehead against Ian's and closing his tired eyes.

It was an odd feeling, to be comforted. He couldn't remember what it felt like to have someone tell him that his feelings mattered, that it was okay to feel hurt or upset, or to let those feelings out in some way other than blind rage. He liked this strange feeling, he wanted to feel more of it.

He managed to find a way to slip into Ian's arms, his face nuzzled in the crook of his shoulder and his hand reached under the hem of his shirt to press against Ian's warm skin. Ian looped his arms over Mickey's shoulders and tenderly ran his fingers through his hair.

He can't imagine anyone ever taking care of Mickey. He can't see Terry ever picking his son up and soothing him after getting hurt or scared, nor any of his brothers. This was probably the first time anyone has ever really held him since he was too young to remember.

And Ian liked being the one to do it, liked having Mickey's smaller frame wrapped up in his arms, liked being the one to make him feel better when something inside was hurting.

"You wanna get into bed? Have a nap or something?" Ian asked quietly.

"You ain't got nowhere to be?" Mickey mumbled.

"Course I do, but why would you think that place was anywhere else?" Ian asked.

So they crawled up into the bed, not worrying about the sheets, and Ian held Mickey against him, pressing his body tightly against his back. Mickey thought about telling him that he loved him, but he didn't. Instead he lifted Ian's hand up to his mouth to kiss his fingers.

Somehow that was enough.


End file.
